Religion Ed a christian?
by fangirl2013
Summary: Title says it all.


tell me what you think please

PS. Al has his body back.

(Ed lies on bed reading Alchemy book.)

AL: Hey Ed! (Walks into room)

Ed: Yeah Al?

Al: I found this book in the attic at Pinoco's . Winry and me started reading a few weeks ago. (Holds up book and give it's to Ed while talking.)

Ed: Is that why you been with Winry so much to read a book! (Saying it while sounding mad yet relieved.)

Al: Uh huh. We both were getting bored with it until we came to a book called Mathew. Me and Winry read the book and we sort of got saved. So I refuse do Alchemy until I am sure it's ok for me to do!  
(Stands triumphantly)

Ed: What!? (Falls off of bed and quickly stands and grabs Al)

Al: Well according to this book Alchemy is witch craft.

Ed: AL how could you!? (Shakes Al hard)

Al: I'm sorry Ed …. Just read Mathew the whole part of it please... ( Gives Ed his puppy eyes)

Ed: fine.

One Hour later

(Ed looks up and Al is standing at the door)

Al: So what do you think?

Ed: Al you know me more than anyone else I'm not the religious type, but I'll sleep on it ok?

Al: Ok. (Looks a little disappointed)

Ed: (Smiles) Well good night Al! ( Rolls over and falls asleep.)

Ed's eyes open to sunlight as he gets up and yawn)

Ed: Morning already? (Walks down stairs to find Winry and Al eating at the table)

Al: Morning brother!

Ed: Good morning, so I thought about what you said last night with that book you two have been reading- (Interrupted by Al who looked very confused)

Al: Ed what are you talking about what book?

Ed: The one you showed me yesterday. I nearly transmuted it into paper Mache.

Al: (Shakes his head looking confused)

Ed: Huh I must have dreamt it.

Al: Well Winery and I are going to the station to do you want to come.

Ed: Your new auto mail has come in? (Says with a smirk on his face)

Winery: I will remember that face next time I have to check your broken auto mail Edward.

(Ed's eyes widen)

Ed: I guess I'll go with you guys.

(Winery smile an evil grin while she speaks)

Winery: This will be quite an interesting trip for you Ed.

(Ed looks at Winery funny)

Al: Well let's go brother.

(Al, Ed and Winery are at the station and are waiting for the train to arrive any sec)

Ed: What's taking so long? (Looks at the tracks impatiently)

Winery: Ed we've only been here for a few minutes and they had to delay the delivery a little longer because the one over there is carrying a bunch of cargo. I heard they had to pack the whole train full just so that they could deliver everything on time for the carnival next week. The train is on the same track as ours so it may take longer than we expected. (Says while looking for a watch)

Ed: WWWWWHHHHHHAAAATTTTT?! (People stare at him strange and His face goes red)

Winery: Ed I know your small but I didn't know you were short in patience.

Ed: **WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T WAIT FIVE MINUTES FOR A TRAIN!**

Winery: You.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and Ed was engulfed in flames.

When Ed looked around he wasn't in the station he was in some huge gathering place.

Ed: Where am I?

Stranger 1: I think its heaven

stranger two: I think this is judgment day

Ed: Who is that man?

Stranger 3: That's God. He created everything from the sky to you and I and you're at judgment day everyone from beginning times to

Ed: What the heck happened to Alphonse?

Stranger 3: well from where he's headed I'd say heaven.

God: Bring me Edward Elric.

Angel: Yes lord.

(An angel grabs Ed and pulls him up over the crowd and sets him in front of God.)

God: Is his name in the book of life?

(Angel checks and shakes his head)

Angel: No lord.

God: Depart from me I never knew you.

Ed: Wait what's going on? Why I am I here? Where am I going?

God: You did not except my son as the truth. You died a sinner because of that you are going to hell. (Sorry if its nothing like god I am trying my best to write God in a book so cut me some slack)

Ed: What about Al?

God: Alphonse is going to heaven because he accepted my son, Jesus, into his heart. Now take him to hell.

(Jesus died for mine and your sins or a better way to put it your wrong doings. )

Angel: Yes lord.

An Angel takes Ed to a place not even close to it Ed can feels the heat from it. As they get over it the angel drops him over a lake of fire. Ed screaming as his body aces from the fire burning. His pain was so bad it was making lose his mind. As Ed tries to get away from the fire by transmuting anything solid he can grab something flies over him. Looking up hoping for a miracle he finds the demons that led him to his death were over his was closing in on him. Ed tries to get away but they pick him up and are soon flying to a building that was in the middle of the lake of fire, hell. As a desperate try Ed tries to transmute the creature but fails doing so. )

Demon Al: We can't wait for you to meet are master, Satan, Edward. (An evil grin goes across the demons face.) (I didn't describe them so you could imagine them I sorry I late):

(Ed wakes up screaming no, only to be bonked on the head with a wrench.)

Winry: **_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY DRESS THAT I WORE ESPECIALY FOR YOU SINCE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID!_**

(Ed looks over to see Winry in a red bikini. With his face redder that a tomato and he closes his eyes He claps his hands grabs Winry breast just trying to turn back into a dress. Winry frozen with embarrassment looks at Ed but suddenly she swells with anger and lifted her wrench to hit because Ed not realizing what he had grabbed was squeezing it a little.)(Ed was bonked on the head and being shouted at for being a pervert. Thinking he was grabbing her under her arms gave her another squeeze just for kicks and was nearly passed out from the multiple bangs to the head. With his hands still on Winry Ed opened on eye and nearly passed out with blood gushing out of his nose)

(After hearing the commotions Al burst in with Ed lying on the floor his beds soaked with blood and Winry panting with a very red face and in her dress.)

Al: What happened?

Ed: And turned her dress into a swim suite…..

Ed: Then I grabbed winery's boobs and turned it back to a dress not realizing what I gr

Winery: EDWARD!

Al: Why?

Ed: Nightmare….. (Ed looks down at the ground still thinking about the things that happened in his night mare)

Al: You tried to do alchemy in your sleep? How bad was the dream?

Ed: Bad enough convert… (Says barely in a whisper)

(Al and Winery barely hear what he said and look in shock at each other)

Al: Really brother you want to be saved?!

Ed: Yes I do.

Winery: Well then let's pray.

(Al, Ed, and Winery get down on their knees)

Ed: God Thank for the dream I had last night and thank you for Al. Also thank you for sending your son Jesus to die for my sins. And God I am sorry for my sins lord and I ask that your son Jesus come into my heart and forgive me for my sins. Amen.

Al: Thank God you accepted Jesus Ed I was worried sick for you. (Says with a huge grin while hugging Ed)

Ed: Can't…..Breathe…

(Winery walks straight towards Edward with a straight face)

(Ed starts to panic fearing the worst)

Winery: Ed. (In a very serious tone)

Ed: Yes ma'am? (Still panicking)

Winery grabs him by the collar and kisses him on the lips. As they stand mouth to mouth Al covers his red face.

When they break Ed is shock for a moment then says with a smirk.

Ed: How many of those will I get?

Winery: The next time I give you one is either when you come home with your auto mail not broken or when we exchange our vows.

Ed: AAAWWWW come on Winery that's not fair.

Winery: Yes it is.

Al: I am just glad everything's alright birthday!

Ed: Me to.


End file.
